


Montag

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [31]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Meinst du nicht, es wäre schön // einfach gar nicht rauszugeh'n?





	Montag

Der Wecker quäkte eineinhalbmal sein schrilles, mechanisches Piepsen, dann ließ ein kräftiger Schlag von Karls Hand den Lärm auch schon wieder verstummen. „Heut' bleiben wir liegen,“ brummte der müde Krieger in Richtung der besiegten Elektronik.  
Würde Silke verlässlich das Über-Ich zu seinem niederen Es darstellen, und beide zum Aufstehen bewegen? Nein ... nichts geschah. Alles, was sie bewegungstechnisch tat, war, sich mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und weiterhin geschlossenen Augen noch ein wenig mehr unter seinen linken Arm zu rollen.  
„Wir sind d'accord? Prima.“ Er zog die Decke auch noch ein wenig höher.  
Da meldete sie sich doch schläfrig mit ihrem letzten Rest Pflichtbewusstsein: „Du musst anrufen.“  
„Was sagen wir denen?“ Gemeint waren die anderen drei Mitarbeiter, die diesen Montag dann wohl allein einen Berg Leichen aller Couleur zu bewältigen hatten.  
„Hallo Jörgens. Silkemaus und ich haben uns übernommen, jetzt brauchen wir einen Tag Regeneration. Ja, lachen Sie nur. Ja, der Tote mit den ganzen Hämatomen war bestimmt Treppenhaus. Sie schaffen das schon. Zeigen Sie mal, dass Sie Ihr Geld wert sind. Salut!“ Der monoton-verschlafene Tonfall, mit dem sie diesen Text aus dem nicht vorhandenen Ärmel schüttelte, machte ihn nur noch witziger. Und irgendwie hatte sie es dennoch geschafft, auch eine Spur von seiner typischen Sprechweise zu imitieren. Trotzdem musste Karl den Vorschlag ablehnen.  
„Nein, mit der Wahrheit kommen wir nicht durch.“  
„Dann … Magen-Darm.“  
„Alles, bloß das nicht.“  
„Dann...,“ jetzt wurde ihre Stimme doch munterer, weil sie gegen das Lachen kämpfte, „Muskelriss im Schwellkörper, und ich muss dich pflegen.“  
„Ja-ha, mit dir im Bett ist das bestimmt bald so weit. Also Magen-Darm.“  
Aber er blieb noch eine ganze Weile liegen, und rührte keinen Finger. Leider befand sich sein Handy im Nebenzimmer, und zum Festnetzapparat lief es sich nochmal viele quälende Schritte weiter. Warum waren die Kissen montags immer so viel weicher als sonst? Hm, und Silke roch auch am Morgen noch gut. Musste der restliche Überschwang an Pheromonen sein. Und süß war sie, mit den zerzausten blonden Haaren auf der dunklen Bettwäsche. Während er überlegte, ob sich ein sanfter Versuch von Guten-Morgen-Sex lohnen würde, oder ob friedliches Schlafen nicht genauso schön wäre, machte sie ein paar Momente später beide Perspektiven zunichte:  
„Karl, eigentlich … ich muss auf Toilette, und Hunger hab ich auch.“  
„Kleiner Körper, großer Kalorienverlust.“  
„Oh schön, die Sonne. Willst du Frühstück im Bett?“  
„Toast, Rührei und Kaffee. Danke dir.“  
Sie wussten schon, dass Silkes Aufstehen das Ende bedeutete. Denn er konnte ihr kaum zwei Minuten beim Rumoren in der Küche zuhören, da wurde er seiner Faulheit überdrüssig, und erhob sich ebenfalls. Dass sie sich nach Toast, Rührei und Kaffee fertig für die Arbeit machten, kommentierten sie kaum, aber lächelten sich mehr als einmal lakonisch wissend an. Am Ende erschien das Paar nur etwa zehn Minuten später als gewöhnlich im Institut, und die leichte Verzögerung schoben sie auf den Straßenverkehr.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1: All die "Scheiss Montag" Posts auf Tatort Münster Daily mussten sich schließlich bei mir niederschlagen. *kicher* 
> 
> Anm 2: Na, erkennt wer ohne google das Zitat aus der Summary? Richtig, ist (c) Luci van Org. C:


End file.
